


Letters, Lessons, and Loving

by bookishfran



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elorcan, F/M, elide is a tease, poor lord lorcan lochan, reading lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24177622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishfran/pseuds/bookishfran
Summary: After weeks of corresponding with her dearest friends, Elide finally decided that it would be a good time for her to start learning how to read and write again. She decides to ask Lorcan to teach her. (Part 2 is up!)
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Favorite TOG Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This happens post-KoA. Mild spoilers. 
> 
> I just really wanted to see how Elide's reading and writing lessons would go ok since we didn't get that from KoA.

Elide was beyond excited when she woke up one morning to the news that she received letters from Aelin and Yrene. She excitedly called for Lorcan so he could read to her the message they’ve written and so he could help her write back to them. 

Even if Elide only got to spend days helping Yrene back at the Westfall Keep, she decided that she liked Lord Chaol’s wife and that she considered her a good friend of hers already. It made her happy that Yrene continued to update her about her pregnancy, their family, Adarlan, and she would sometimes even talk about how Dorian was adjusting to being King. Elide decided that she wanted to visit them in Adarlan one day because she really missed having a girl friend to talk to and spend time with.

Aelin wrote about how well she and Rowan were adjusting in Orynth. She wrote about her people, people she disliked, and new friends that she has made that she knew Elide would love to meet. Afterwards, Aelin inquired how she and _Lord Lorcan Lochan_ were adjusting to their married lives, then the Queen continued to make thinly-veiled threats towards Lorcan to make sure Elide was being loved and taken care of. Lorcan glared at the paper as he read Aelin’s letter to Elide, and it took him all his strength to not burn it before he could finish reading it. 

After Lorcan read the letters out loud, Elide encouraged her husband to write to Rowan and maybe even Fenrys. She said that they spent centuries together and even if he denied it— she knew that the cadre was the closest thing to family that Lorcan had. She had a feeling that a part of him misses them and wishes that they were with him. 

Of course, Lorcan just laughed then rolled his eyes as if the suggestion was the most absurd thing he has heard all his life. 

This became a routine of theirs for the following weeks after that. After Lorcan would read the new letters to her, Elide would ask him to write down whatever response she wanted to say to her friends. She made sure to also update them with the current state of Perranth and included how she and her husband were doing as Lady and Lord.  
Of course Elide felt the need to share to both of them how much of a doting partner her Lorcan has been. She wanted to assure Aelin that she was safe and loved at home, and she also wanted Rowan and Fenrys getting a good laugh out of the idea of a domesticated and doting Lorcan. Her husband just narrowed his eyes at her then grumbled to himself when he included that description about him in the letter he was writing. Thankfully he didn’t fight his wife about leaving it out. 

It always made Elide happy to hear from her friends because she missed them all dearly. 

She just wished she also heard from Manon. Manon has not spoken to her ever since she tried to comfort her for the death of her twelve. Elide did not know how else to make her feel better and she sensed that perhaps Manon just wanted to be able to grieve on her own for a while. It did not stop her from worrying about her though.

Elide has really tried her best to reach out to her friend by sending multiple letters to her. After waiting for weeks for any reply, Elide resulted to writing to King Dorian in hopes that maybe he would be able to talk to her if she visits him in Adarlan. They received Dorian’s letter a week after saying that he has received no word from the witch either and she has not visited him since. But he promised to send word to Elide if he did get the chance to see and talk to her. 

But weeks have passed and still Elide has not received any word from her friend. It saddened her because she considered Manon as her first true friend—and to be honest, she also saw her as an older sister figure. Elide felt so much gratitude for her for helping her get free from being a slave in Morath. 

All Elide could do was offer a silent prayer for Manon, hoping that she was well and safe. 

\- - - - - - - - - - 

After weeks of corresponding with her dearest friends, Elide finally decided that it would be a good time for her to start learning how to read and write again. She and Lorcan have slowly been settling in anyways, and she figured they had more free time to themselves now because they have already hired different people to help them in their house and also with their duties as Lord and Lady.

It was early in the morning when Elide sat up from their bed. 

“Dearest husband?” Elide said sweetly to Lorcan, her hand brushing his hair that covered his sleeping face. 

He didn’t open his eyes yet but a small knowing smile tugged at his lips because of his wife’s words and tone. Elide would use that sweet and playful tone when she wanted something and he was curious as to what was on his exuberant wife’s mind. “Yes, love?”

When she didn’t immediately reply, he opened his eyes to see a few books, papers, and a quill gathered in her arms. She looked at him both shyly and expectantly.  
He smiled and sat up to place a kiss on her forehead, then took the books from her hands and led her to the table at the end of their room, where they began to start on their lessons. 

The first few days were fairly easy for Lorcan to do. He decided that he first needed to see how far along her basic reading and writing skills were currently at. Elide just told him that she was taught her basic alphabets but that was where it stopped. So the best thing to do was to review her on the alphabet and its sounds, since it was the basic foundation needed for reading and writing. 

Thankfully, Elide still recalled the order of the alphabet. She just had to recall again how the letters looked like and match them to how they sound. They only had to review the basics for a day. 

The following days, Lorcan decided to teach blended letters, then slowly added more letters so that they moved to reading whole words. For those lessons, Lorcan would write down three letter and four letter words which Elide had to read out loud then write down, until her hands memorized the movement of writing letters. 

Elide also expressed to him that she wanted to memorize how her name and Lorcan’s name looked like and how to write it. So every day, Lorcan would also make her do exercises where she had to read sentences with their names on it, then copy it by writing it down multiple times. 

Lorcan had fun coming up with sentences for this exercise. 

_Lady Elide Lochan of Perranth is very beautiful._  
_Lady Elide Lochan of Perranth is very strong._  
_Lady Elide Lochan of Perranth is very brave._  
_Lady Elide Lochan of Perranth is very loving._  
_Lord Lorcan Lochan of Perranth is handsome._  
_Lord Lorcan Lochan of Perranth is great._  
_Lord Lorcan Lochan of Perranth loves Elide._  
_Lord Lorcan Lochan of Perranth loves his wife._

She would giggle when she would read and write the sentences. Though she sometimes had to punch Lorcan for some of the more ridiculous and inappropriate sentences he came up with.

Elide was surprised by how good of a teacher Lorcan was.  
When she decided that she wanted to learn how to read and write, she was honestly contemplating if she should ask her husband or someone else to teach her. She felt ashamed at the idea that Lorcan would see how far behind she really was and dreaded the pity that would most likely cross his features.  
Aside from that, she was hesitant because she assumed that she might not be immune to Lorcan’s temper, and they might end up fighting in the middle of their lessons. She also honestly thought that he would not have any idea how to teach anything aside from dismembering bodies and throwing knives. 

After their days of studying, Elide was proven wrong and she even felt ashamed that she thought he wouldn’t be a great teacher. 

The two of them would spend an hour or two studying every day, and he never showed impatience or pity to her. When she got to read words and spell them out correctly, he’d nod then smile and she’d grin back in return.

“You’re learning fast” Lorcan commented when they finished their session for the day. They moved on to five letter words that day and Elide had no problem reading the words he wrote and she had no problem writing down and spelling out the words that he said out loud. “I’m proud of you, love” he said then placed a kiss on her forehead.

She leaned her head on his arm then smiled up at him “Well, I do have an amazing teacher. He’s very handsome too.”

He smirked at that “Oh?”

Feigning innocence, she nodded fiercely “Looking at him all serious while he teaches makes me feel things …Do you think my teacher will be uncomfortable if I made advances?”

He raised an eyebrow, wickedness gleaming on his eyes “What kind of advances?”

She put her hand on top of his and leaned in closer “I might pretend to touch his hand by accident”

Lorcan’s gaze fixed on her, the warmth of her hand already sending goose bumps on his arm. Elide was usually shy when initiating being intimate, and he had so much fun coaxing out her naughty side by teasing her. But right now she was being playful and he was thoroughly enjoying it. He was also curious to see what she was up to. He wanted her to lead this, so he forced himself not to throw her over the bed and have his way with her right now.

“Then I’ll slowly trace my fingers on his hand, then up his arm” she said breathily, her hand following the movement of the words she was saying. When her touch was resting on his arm, she looked up at him through her lashes, as if to see if what she was doing was okay. As if she had no idea how much she was driving Lorcan crazy from just her touch. 

From his arm, her hand then went to cup his cheek, her thumb softly grazing his jaw. He leaned into her touch and focused on her parted lips. Ever so slowly, she brought her lips to his. He growled at the feeling of her parting his lips with her own. Elide slowly moved from her chair to his lap—her lips not leaving his, so that she can put her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. Lorcan’s hand gripped her waist while the other tangled in her hair. 

Elide pulled away slightly to catch her breath and to look at her husband, whose eyes were currently very dark and was gazing at her with a distracting intensity. The rise and fall of her chest from her panting made it harder for him to hold on to whatever restraint he had left. She smiled knowingly, well aware that her husband loved her breasts and that he was trying to avoid openly staring at it now.

“Lorcan?” she breathed, then leaned in to capture his mouth with hers again so she can bite his bottom lip.

“Yes?” he managed to let out, his voice husky.

Initially, she did not plan to take things further, she just wanted to tease Lorcan. But her body warmed at his voice and his gaze, which made her come up with an idea then and there. She reached behind her searching for the quill and paper on top of the desk. She then stood up and sat back down on Lorcan’s lap, now facing the table where she wrote down what she was too shy to say out loud, her hands shaking on the parchment.

Lorcan’s entire body felt like it was tightly wound, yearning for his wife’s touch and body against him. Still, his wife seemed to be excited with whatever she planned, so he decided to be a good boy and rest his chin on her shoulder while he watched her hand as it moved across the paper, writing what she wanted from him. He convinced himself that he can be patient now and let Elide take the lead. Then he can have his way after and take his time with his teasing minx later. 

Elide stopped writing, her heartbeat starting to quicken in anticipation.

Lorcan’s eyes went wide when he read the words written on the parchment. 

This woman would really be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short continuation of their reading lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I decided to add another short cutesy chapter because I wanted them to read a story together.  
> Plus, I have nothing else to do while in quarantine so here's more Elorcan.

They say that the best way to learn is by doing. Elide definitely found that to be true. Her reading and writing lessons with Lorcan has been going on for weeks now and she enjoyed using what she learned in practice. 

She started out small. The first few weeks into their lessons, Elide would write down short notes for her husband and would hide them in random places for him to find. 

The first note she wrote him was after their first week of studying. She wrote a simple _Thank you_ which she placed on top of a stack of books on their table.

The next note she wrote was _Good morning, I love you._ which she left on their bedside table early in the morning for Lorcan to read when he woke up.  
When he read her note, he rolled his eyes and told her to stop being disgustingly adorable, but she could see he was fighting a smile then.

 _Don’t glare and growl._ That was on her third note which she slipped to him when they had a meeting with a few merchants from Perranth. The men in front of them were starting to get angry and agitated at Elide for suggesting that they raise the wages of their workers. When they laughed indignantly and in disbelief, Lorcan wasn’t able to stop the growl escaping him. A few of them cowered under his gaze but the rest ignored him. When Elide passed the note to him, he took a deep breath and tried to cool his features so he could help her diffuse the situation.

The fourth note that she wrote him was different from the rest as it was a lot more inappropriate. During their more recent lessons, Elide couldn’t help but admire her husband as he taught her. When he was reading some longer words for her, she studied his features— his brows furrowed in concentration, the sharpness of his jaw, the movement of his lips as he read to her softly. All she could think of in that moment was how much she wanted to touch his face and worship him the same way he does to her. 

So she did. When their lesson ended, she wrote down on a piece of paper what she wanted to do to him and what she wanted him to do to her. Whatever it is that she wrote led to Lorcan pushing off the books and papers, then spent the remainder of the night fulfilling her demands on top of the table. 

There were many other notes that she’s written him but Lorcan often joked that out of all of them, the fourth note was his favourite. Elide knew he wasn’t joking though because whenever they tried to study on that same table, their mind would drift to what transpired between them that night. It never failed to elicit a yearning from both of them and Lorcan didn’t even try to hide its effect on him and his body.

They decided it was best to move their lessons to the dining table instead for less… distractions. 

Eventually, Elide was able to write and send her own letters to her friends. It also made her job a lot easier because now she didn’t feel too dependent on Lorcan when they had correspondence from the people of Perranth and from their neighboring cities. At least now, she was very much capable of reading their letters and writing back on her own. 

Elide also continued to write to Aelin and Yrene about her progress with her lessons. Both of her friends were pleasantly surprised that Lorcan was actually patient enough to teach her every day, and they expressed their happiness for her. The moment Aelin found about Elide’s lessons, she was beyond thrilled and she immediately went to get a few books to send to the Lady of Perranth. Aelin chose a variety of books— storybooks, history and geography textbooks, and novels, so that Elide can have her pick of what she wanted to read. 

Days later, Elide and Lorcan received a package that contained the books that the Queen sent. They carried the books to their room and started sorting through them. 

“I’m excited to read all of these” Elide said in wonder, as she flipped through the pages of the different books. As she was looking through each of them, she stacked the ones she would want to read first then stacked the more intimidating books in another pile. 

“We can add reading a book to our routine. After our lessons we can read a story before we sleep.”

“We still have to study even if we’re going to be reading a book every night?” 

“It’s advisable” Lorcan said, settling down on their bed “You still have to practice writing. The books only target your reading skills.”

“Such a pragmatist, Lord Lorcan.”

“You know I’m right. What will we be reading tonight?”

Elide moved to the bed so she can nestle herself beside him, then showed him the book she chose. It was a storybook that had a picture of a beautiful maiden and a giant beast on the cover. “This doesn’t have too many words and there are pictures. I don’t think I can read the other ones yet.”

“Can you read the title?”

She traced her fingers under the letters and tried to string along the sounds in her head “Be-ah-uty…Beauty?”

He nodded.

“Beauty and the be-ah-st?”

“Beast.” 

She sighed “The english language is so confusing.”

He kissed the top of her head “It really is but it gets easier when you practice. It’s good that you read the word beauty.”

“I recognized it from the word beautiful. You’ve written the word to describe me enough times that I’ve memorized it already.” 

Lorcan laughed as he opened the book to the title page, revealing a note that was tucked in beneath it.

_I think you will love this story. The title reminds me of the both of you._  
_Love, A.A.G._

“Bitch.” 

Elide shoved his shoulders “Excuse me?”

He ripped the note then handed it to her. She stared at the paper in confusion then tried to read it. 

“That’s not very nice” she frowned at Aelin’s note then tore it into pieces “I know my husband is beautiful but she doesn’t have to call me a beast.”

“Ha-ha. Nice try. It was clear what she meant.”

“What? I have my beastly moments. You’ve seen me angry and on my cycle.”

The irritation that he initially felt at Aelin’s remark started to ebb and turn into amusement at Elide’s attempt to make him feel better. 

“Don’t let her get under your skin, Lorcan.” she looked up at him then pressed a kiss on his cheek “I don’t see you as a beast or a monster. I wouldn’t be in love with you if I did. And as long as we are talking about who you are, it should be my opinion that matters. Not hers or anyone else’s.”

He raised an eyebrow “How about _my_ opinion?”

“It matters too but you can be a brooding sad-sack sometimes, so it’s mostly mine that matters.”

His only response was to poke her on her side. She lifted her head from his arm to smirk at him. “Can we please continue with the story?”

He propped the book on his lap then flipped to the beginning of the story, both of them reading the words out loud together.


End file.
